Juvenile XMen
by Arrowkid
Summary: The attack from above was a device that fell from the sky and destroyed many cities, and mostly wiped out mutants that got too close. A couple days later the device disappeared, and weird monsters have been showing up since then. That sucked but basically there's an Alien attack type thing going on Has mostly oc's
1. First Mission

**Juvenile X-Men**

Chapter one

_First Mission_

Sean Summers was the last one to walk into the briefing room; all his companions were already there. Sean had dark brown hair that looked somewhat red which was shaggy falling to his ears. Sean was a muscular guy and stood at 6'0 having tan skin. Sean wore glasses everyday, but on missions he wore a visor.

"Good for you to join us, Sean." Rogue said, ever since the attack from above most mutants either died or went missing. So Rogue became the leader of the X-Men.

The attack from above was a device that fell from the sky and destroyed many cities, and mostly wiped out mutants that got too close. A couple days later the device disappeared, and weird monsters have been showing up since then.

"Yeah, good for you to join us." Vanda Wagner said with a wink.

Vanda was sort of skinny, sort of thick and she stood at 5'6 having white skin. Vanda had long indigo hair that fell to her mid-back and she had blue eyes with a yellow ring around them.

"You can continue." Sean said to Rogue, completely ignoring Vanda.

"I found out that the device was stolen by a guy named Raid," Rogue informed, "And he's creating a mutant. So I'm sending you, Kort, and Olora to free it and bring him back. I hope you're up to it?"

"Yes ma'am." Sean said with a nod.

"My pleasure, meine Freundin." Kort said.

Kort was slightly muscular and he stood at 5'6 having white skin. Kort had straight neck-length light auburn colored hair and he eyes were blue with a yellow ring around them. Kort also had a tail that he hides in his pants sometimes.

Olora just nodded, she understood English but didn't speak it well.

Olora was skinny and she stood at 5'9 with light brown skin. Olora had short white hair formed into a pixie cut and her eyes were light blue.

"Wait, what!" Vanda yelled, "I think I should go on the mission too! Replace Kort or Olora!"

"And why is that, Vanda?" Rogue asked.

"Well for one, I'm more powerful than both! And two, Olora hardly knows English!" Vanda replied, "Besides, it's the first mission and only me and Isabella gets to stay here."

Rogue turned to Isabella who just stared inbetween the two of them.

Isabella had long pink wavy hair that reached her chest and she had light blue eyes. Isabella was skinny and stood at 5'4 with light skin. Isabella had long black eyelashes also, despite her pink hair.

"How do you feel about it, Isabella?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I think its ok for the most part," Isabella said, "Maybe the next mission will be just me and Vanda. A, better one?"

"Good point." Vanda mumbled.

"Well it's settled, here is your location," Rogue said handing Sean a piece of paper, "Good luck."

"Right, thanks." Sean said walking off with the other two.

Sean, Kort, and Olora hid in a tree wearing black X-Men suits because it was night time. In front of them was a 500 foot black building that had two guards in front of it, they were each armed with an ak-47.

"Dark?" Sean asked.

"I can disarm them mein Freund, I'll be right back." Kort said.

And with that Kort teleported to the two men and kicked their guns away and then knocked the two out with a double kick all in a blink of an eye. Kort teleported back to the two.

"It's done." Kort said.

"Why don't we ɾsnʇ sɹoʇɯ in there and ʞlıl everyone?" Thunder asked.

"I've caught none of that, Cybeam you mind?" Kort asked.

"She says she wants to kill them," Sean said with a sigh, "Thunder that's not how we are going to do things."

Olora just nodded, she was raised on a planet where she was only taught death and destruction so she didn't know any better. But the X-Men were willing to teach her otherwise.

"Alright, let's get going and don't forget our mission. Find the lab and bring the mutant back to the mansion." Sean said.

Kort and Olora nodded and headed into the building leaded by Sean.


	2. Adrenaline

Juvenile X-Men

Chapter one

First Mission

Sean Summers was the last one to walk into the briefing room; all his companions were already there. Sean had dark brown hair that looked somewhat red which was shaggy falling to his ears. Sean was a muscular guy and stood at 6'0 having tan skin. Sean wore glasses everyday, but on missions he wore a visor.

"Good for you to join us, Sean." Rogue said, ever since the attack from above most mutants either died or went missing. So Rogue became the leader of the X-Men.

The attack from above was a device that fell from the sky and destroyed many cities, and mostly wiped out mutants that got too close. A couple days later the device disappeared, and weird monsters have been showing up since then.

"Yeah, good for you to join us." Vanda Wagner said with a wink.

Vanda was sort of skinny, sort of thick and she stood at 5'6 having white skin. Vanda had long indigo hair that fell to her mid-back and she had blue eyes with a yellow ring around them.

"You can continue." Sean said to Rogue, completely ignoring Vanda.

"I found out that the device was stolen by a guy named Raid," Rogue informed, "And he's creating a mutant. So I'm sending you, Kort, and Olora to free it and bring him back. I hope you're up to it?"

"Yes ma'am." Sean said with a nod.

"My pleasure, meine Freundin." Kort said.

Kort was slightly muscular and he stood at 5'6 having white skin. Kort had straight neck-length light auburn colored hair and he eyes were blue with a yellow ring around them. Kort also had a tail that he hides in his pants sometimes.

Olora just nodded, she understood English but didn't speak it well.

Olora was skinny and she stood at 5'9 with light brown skin. Olora had short white hair formed into a pixie cut and her eyes were light blue.

"Wait, what!" Vanda yelled, "I think I should go on the mission too! Replace Kort or Olora!"

"And why is that, Vanda?" Rogue asked.

"Well for one, I'm more powerful than both! And two, Olora hardly knows English!" Vanda replied, "Besides, it's the first mission and only me and Isabella gets to stay here."

Rogue turned to Isabella who just stared inbetween the two of them.

Isabella had long pink wavy hair that reached her chest and she had light blue eyes. Isabella was skinny and stood at 5'4 with light skin. Isabella had long black eyelashes also, despite her pink hair.

"How do you feel about it, Isabella?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I think its ok for the most part," Isabella said, "Maybe the next mission will be just me and Vanda. A, better one?"

"Good point." Vanda mumbled.

"Well it's settled, here is your location," Rogue said handing Sean a piece of paper, "Good luck."

"Right, thanks." Sean said walking off with the other two.

Sean, Kort, and Olora hid in a tree wearing black X-Men suits because it was night time. In front of them was a 500 foot black building that had two guards in front of it, they were each armed with an ak-47.

"Dark?" Sean asked.

"I can disarm them mein Freund, I'll be right back." Kort said.

And with that Kort teleported to the two men and kicked their guns away and then knocked the two out with a double kick all in a blink of an eye. Kort teleported back to the two.

"It's done." Kort said.

"Why don't we ɾsnʇ sɹoʇɯ in there and ʞlıl everyone?" Thunder asked.

"I've caught none of that, Cybeam you mind?" Kort asked.

"She says she wants to kill them," Sean said with a sigh, "Thunder that's not how we are going to do things."

Olora just nodded, she was raised on a planet where she was only taught death and destruction so she didn't know any better. But the X-Men were willing to teach her otherwise.

"Alright, let's get going and don't forget our mission. Find the lab and bring the mutant back to the mansion." Sean said.

Kort and Olora nodded and headed into the building leaded by Sean.

Chapter two

Adrenaline

Once Sean, Kort, and Olora were inside guns were immediately pointed towards them.

"Thunder if you'd be so kind." Sean said.

And without hesitation Olora spreaded her arms out fast and every soldier flew back into the wall then she froze them.

"Daughter of Storm, Ororo. You are pretty strong; keep it up," Sean sad emotionless, it was very rare for him to give out compliments, "Dark, search this place."

"Will do mein Freund." Kort said then he ran off.

Kort used an ability called Flash Step which allowed him to move so fast that everyone saw as if he teleported and came back within a second or two. But to him it was as if he were moving at a speed of his will.

Kort searched all of upstairs and found nothing important, maybe a few files and some things on a large computer but it was nothing too serious. Kort ran downstairs and found a lower level.

'_Interesting.__'_ Kort thought.

Kort ran down to the lower levels; it was a cave with red crystals inside the walls that made the walls and floors look red from the reflection. There were also a couple carts and machines down there, obviously someone has been busy. If not one, a couple hundred.

"Looks like this is a hidden lab, hidden well too," Kort said to himself, "Hm? What's this?"

Kort walked up to a metal door and leaned against it and watched through a crack in the door; inside was a boy chained up to a test table with machines everywhere. There were some guards and two scientists talking.

"Well Dr. James, we've took the DNA and inserted it into him," A guy with tan skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a 5'0 clock shadow said, "He has all the powers, even more. He has the looks of the original; he has the voice and same skills. He has ultimate stamina, though only the toughest can only bring it down. Unfortunately we couldn't get him emotionless so he could be an assault weapon; we had to add in emotions in order for his powers to have greater affect."

'_Mein Gott, so their building a weapon of destruction. I better report back.__'_ Kort thought.

And within a second he was right back beside Olora and Sean, for them he was just gone for a second so they were in the same position which was weird for Kort but he shook it off and told them what he had found.

"How ʇnoqɐ we ʎoɹʇsǝp the ǝloɥʍ ǝɔɐld?" Olora asked.

"We have to save the mutant, get outside….Then we can destroy the place, Rogue never gave a limit," Sean said, "Dark."

"On it." Kort said.

Kort teleported the three to the lower levels in front of the door.

"Remember the plan, and Thunder…Remember what we taught you." Sean said.

And with that Sean opened the door and stormed in with his team; the place was abandoned except for the mutant boy on the table. Sean walked over to the boy and used his optic blast to break the chains.

Sean picked up the boy and out of nowhere the boy opened his eyes and flipped Sean to the floor then threw him into a wall. The boy summoned shadows to his hands and the shadows formed to look like a blade in each hand.

"Thunder, be careful. This guy looks dangerous." Kort said.

"He ʇɹnɥ Cybeam, ʍou he's ƃuıoƃ to ʎɐd!" Olora replied.

"I only know that this is about Cybeam, sorry but I cannot understand your language. Go see if you can help Cybeam, I'll hold him off for as long as I can." Kort said.

Kort teleported behind the boy as Olora flew over to Sean.

Olora turned Sean on his back and she put her hands on his stomach attempting to heal with her water powers but Sean pushed her hands away and stood up.

"Ok, let's end this." Sean said turning to the two guys fighting, so far Kort was losing.

Sean took a couple steps back and yelled out to Kort, "Dark, move!", and when Kort teleported away; Sean took off his glasses and out his eyes came a red blast that hit the boy in the stomach and sent him flying through a wall. Sean then put his visor back on.

"I think that done it." Olora said, she finally said a sentence in all English.

But something shocking happened; the boy stood up and walked back into the room with the shadow swords still in his hands. The boy growled quietly, and started towards them slowly.

"Cybeam, what now?" Kort asked.

"Well you're the son of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, and Thunder's mother is the queen of wakanda Storm, Ororo. Together we can beat this guy, even if it takes all of our strength!" Sean said cracking his knuckles, he had never felt this excitement to fight someone.


End file.
